Perks
Perks are skill cards enabling you to perform certain actions, and build your character. About Perks Perks can be acquired in game via two processes. Constant/Interactive RP or Progress logging. Cores Strength: Muscular! (T1): ~~This person is stronger than someone their age. They can pick up heavier objects and their punches and kicks are stronger; enabling them to pack a good punch. Above-average Muscular! (T2): ~~This person is quite muscular, and you can easily tell that they are quite strong if you looked at their arms or legs. They can pick up really heavy objects and even people over their height! Their punches and kicks are sure to cause a lot of pain. Objects of considerable size can be picked up with ease. Bodybuilder! (T3): ~~This person is obviously muscular to anyone that has seen their arms or legs. Their upper and lower body seem muscular in their entirety. Their punches and kicks should be feared, and can bruise someone’s body easily. Larger objects including lampposts and whatnot may be picked up with ease. Powerhouse! (T4): ~~This persons strength is off the charts; able to break bones with their attacks. They should -not- be taken lightly in a fight. Even the largest of enemies and objects can be picked up and wielded with ease. Brute! (T5): ~~This person is a monster, they can break bones with ease as well as kill someone with their bare hands in a short amount time. They are to be feared. Practically any object is able to be picked up by this person. Endurance: Durable! (T1): ~~This person is highly durable, able to directly take regular hits with ease. Resilient! (T2): ~~This persons' resilience is great. They can easily take punches from stronger people, shrugging them off with relative ease. Sturdy! (T3): ~~This person is quite sturdy. Their bodies can easily tank assorted weaponry as well as most punches, physical strikes and projectile hits in non-critical regions! Boulder! (T4): ~~The body of this person is rock solid; able to withstand many projectile attacks with ease. Punches and physical strikes rarely affect this person, much like a boulder! Tank! (T5): ~~This person is like a tank, able to 'tank' pretty much every attack! Weapons do not affect this person, physical strikes tickle them. They are unmovable to most; nothing less than a full-blown tank! Speed: Sprinter! (T1): ~~This person is speedy; nimble on their feet. They can move faster than average a normal person can. (+1 OOC Tile) Athelete! (T2): ~~This person is very fast; nimble on their feet. They can much faster than a normal person can, dazzling their observers with their feisty footwork. (+2 OOC Tiles) Dart! (T3): ~~This person is extremely fast; nimble on their feet. They can move at what seems to be the speed of a dart, however if fighting one would definately have difficulty keeping up with this person. They are almost comparable to a cheetah, and they blur with each step! The user gets a large amount of tunnel vision at full speed. With this comes with difficulty evading attacks when running at full pace. (+3 OOC Tiles) Bullet! (T4): ~~This person is so fast, one could compare their speed to that of a bullet. They are so hard to follow you’d need a lot of focus to keep your eyes on them. The runner gets a large amount of tunnel vision at full speed. Due to this, they can barely evade attacks. Nevertheless, they leave streaks with each step, boasting their speed. (+4 OOC Tiles) Lightning! (T5): ~~ This person's speed is lightning fast; their running speed unmatched throughout the shinobi world. One would be lucky to see them when they are running! The runner gets a large amount of tunnel vision at full speed. Their movement is nothing but flashes to those with good eyesight - invisible to those without. (+5 OOC Tiles) Stamina Fit! (T1): ~~This person’s stamina reserves are above average, giving them more energy for running, fighting, and basically all trials ahead of them. Atheletic! (T2): ~~This person’s stamina reserves are great, giving them the ability to pull through tough challenges in training and bypass other tough obstacles. Marathon Runner! (T3): ~~This person’s stamina is amazing! They can run a full marathon, sweating only slightly. Also, they have incredible perseverance, allowing them to get through training and obstacle courses with ease. Undecided! (T4): ~~This person’s stamina is just crazy! It is nothing less than amazing! They can run a marathon and even go on! Never-Ending! (T5): This person’s stamina reserves are extraordinary; beating most at the amount of distance covered! They can go through most challenges with ease, not even breaking a sweat in a marathon, or any other trial! Reflex On-Edge! (T1): ~~This person has reflexes that are above average for a normal person. They can react a bit faster than a normal person may when dodging strikes and weaponry; lowering the chances of them getting hit. NOTE: DON’T ‘LOLDODGE’ EVERYTHING WITH THIS PERK. THANK YOU. Impulsive! (T2): ~~This person’s reactions are on-point. They are able to easily dodge punches as well as most weaponry; unless targetted by a decently trained Weaponist / Tai user. Cat-like! (T3): ~~This person is quick on their feet, and therefore can be compared to a cat. They can easily dodge most punches and weaponry unless targetted by intermediate Tai / Weapon users. Undecided! (T4): ~~This person can perceive attacks and strikes which move at the speed of a bullet. In doing so, they can easily dodge almost all attacks, unless facing someone of the same level. Matrix! (T5): ~~'''This person’s reflexes have reached the peak of what they can achieve. Their reflexes are to be feared, able to contort their body and dodge pretty much anything. Chakra '''Plentiful! (T1): ~~This person's chakra reserves are quite large. It's almost as if they were older considering their capacity, and can easily perform a good amount of jutsu before being drained. Expansive! (T2): ~~This person's chakra reserves are larger than normal, especially for their stature. They seem to be able to use a decent amount of jutsu before they are exhausted. Extraordinary! (T3): ~~This person's chakra reserves are incredible! They are able to effortlessly perform multiple A-rank jutsu as well as an S-rank. They are truly at the pinicale of chakra for a normal human being! Tailed beast! (T4): ~~This person's reserves are inhumane, able to effortlessly top anyone elses chakra levels that are not similar to theirs. Beings that posses such chakra are usually Tailed beast, Hoshigaki, and Jinchuuriki.